Dragonvian Soulbound
by moonserenity82
Summary: AU Harry in 6th year learns that he is really a girl. How did this happen? Enemies are revealed and new friends made. And a love so strong that it will span the ages. Dark secrets will be relieved. Will Hari escape the Headmaster's plans. With a little help from an unexpected being she just might. Many surprises await 6th year. fem!Harry/Salazar pairing creature fic, time travel
1. Chapter 1

DRAGONVIAN SOULBOUND

I don't own Harry Potter or any references to Dragon Quest VIII.

AU Sirus didn't die in fifth year.

Chapter 1

Harry Potter had returned to Hogwarts for his six year. It was now Halloween and Harry was waiting for his yearly catastrophe on this day. It was just after dinner and Harry was contemplating his life as it was. Going up to the Astronomy Tower to be alone and think on the things he had recently learned and acknowledged to himself. He had come to realize that Dumbledoor was a manipulating old geezer and his best friends were in fact not really his true friends. It was about a month ago that he had accidently stumbled upon Ron and Herimone, discussing how if it wasn't for the money the headmaster was paying them that they wouldn't be caught near him. The fame of being his friends was another thing that they were capitalizing upon. Their betrayal hit him hard. Having no other close friends, he was truly alone again.

This coming so soon after Sirus had end up in a coma with no one knowing when he would awaken, had been devastating. Only the fact that Sirus was now free kept him from completing losing it. How Sirus was freed, luckily enough Wormtail had been captured in the battle of the Ministry and the truth of the Potters' Secret Keeper had been revealed and Sirus was acquitted. This at least lessened his worry about Sirus being kissed. Not that he seem to be any better, what with the coma and little chance of reviving. All he could do was hope that he woke up.

Getting back to how Harry found out that just what his so-called friends were like and what he had done when he found out. At first he almost rushed in to confront them but his secret Slytherin side cautioned him to hold back and examine the whole picture. Exiting from the area with out either knowing that he had been there, Harry went to think how this would effect him. After a long debate with himself he decide to slowly cut ties with his fame seeking friends. He would adopt a Slytherin attitude to steer his way clear of the greedy money grabbing trash.

He needed to be careful how to end their friendship with out tipping off Dumb as a door that it wasn't some normal moody angst teenager striking out a anyone in his depressed state, considering his godfather will more than likely never wake up. Harry really couldn't let the old coot realize that he, Harry, knew of the manipulations that bastard had been doing to Harry since he was a baby.

Looking back now, he could see all the ways he had been used. Lets think about it: 1st year there's the troll, traps and Qurriell. Second year was the Chamber of Secrets, a Basilisk, and a shade of Voldemort. Third year was dementors, killer's on the loose, and spiders the size of a house. 4th year had seen him facing dragons, lake monsters, mazes, and the return of Voldemort. And how can he forget in fifth year he was called a attention seeking liar and murderer by students and the whole of wizarding Britain, also detentions with Umbitch and blood quills, all he was told by Mcgonagal was to keep his head down. It was a sad day when the most hated teacher in school was actually the best head of house.

He had secretly made some friends with some Slytherins after the revelations from a month ago. Not that it had been easy but he consider it time well spent. Seeing that while they had been his enemies, they were consistent. They had never lied about being his friend and were more honest then Griffendors ironically. Its funny how he could depend on the snakes to be the better house when it is said that Slytherin is evil. The wizarding world from their point of view showed another side that he hadn't known. Putting him on a different path, on that promised to bring the wizarding world to its knees.

Some of the things he learned from them was earth shattering. What they had told him about Snape was an example of this. Who would of thought that Snape was a great head of house, to be frank it surprised him. Snape was there to make sure each person in his house had everything they needed, be it school supplies or personal effects. He made sure that they all had physicals done to make sure everyone was healthy and he rooted out the abused victims and quietly found a way to help them. He made sure they did their work and knew how to study to prepare for their lessons. Learning this had made Harry see Snape in a new light.

Having also seen how James Potter treated him when they were in school and the idea that Dumbledoor also had a hand in pushing Snape's emotional button to make him hate him, made Harry want to find a way to change the potion master's view of him. A little spying had confirmed that the Bumblebee had told Snape that Harry was a pampered little brat with a dream life with the Dursleys. If by dream he meant worst nightmare then yes he was.

All these things he was thinking about as he looked into the sky. Making a wish he pleaded. "Please, just one true friend is all I ask. Someone to love me for me. Someone to care. A reason to live. The truth to be saiddddd ahhhhhh," suddenly he falls to the ground in anguish, as if his flesh was being strip from his body with a blowtorch. Screaming out in agony, begging for it to stop.

What is happening to Harry. Will anyone find him in time to help. And if so will it be friend or enemy. Stay tune next chapter.


	2. Chapter 2

I don't own Harry Potter or any references to Dragon Quest VIII.

AU Sirus didn't die in fifth year.

Chapter 2

Last time we left Harry in extreme pain, screaming for help. Just what is causing this, no one knows. From the floor of the tower he sees someone running towards him, kneeling down as if to help. As he blacks out, he wonders just what he is doing here. And why would he aide a Gryffindor, let alone Harry.

Harry awoke to shocked murmurs. Looking around, he found himself in a familiar place, the hospital wing. They really need to put a plaque, with his name on it, above the bed he is in seeing as he graces it with his presence so much. A sad thought really. He spends more time in here then in Gryffindor Tower it seems. Listening quietly to what was being said makes him wish he hadn't woken up so soon. It seems that he hadn't been dreaming, Snape had come to his rescue, again. While Harry no longer hated Snape, it wasn't the same for Snape not hating him. Harry just couldn't find it in him to hate the man that had consistently been saving his life since 1st year. It takes a special kind of person to help someone they hate with out any thought of reward. Come to think of it, no one seemed to care about all the sacrifices the Professor had made and continue to do so to this day.

It wasn't that the potion master was there, that had Harry freak. No, the prize went to just what he and Pompey were saying. 'It couldn't be. They were mistaken. They were out of their gourd if they thought that he was a... No, No, No, NO!'

Throwing the curtain aside and standing, literally screaming, "I AM NOT A GIRL! ARE YOU CRAZY. I think you've inhaled to many potion fumes Snape. I mean look at me do I really look like a girl to you." Hari voice hitting soprano.

"I would take a closer look at yourself and hear your own dulcet tones before accusing anyone of lying," Snape smirk as he sneered at Hari.

Hari looked down. Where once was a flat chest, he er she had to mounds sticking out her chest. "EEEKKKK! Thattt'ssss not meeee. I can't be a girlllll. Damn it! As if I don't have enough things wrong with my life. I have to change gender as well. Why. Can you tell me why. After everything I've been though, why is this happening to me. Can you tell me. Does either of you know how I change from boy to girl."

Hari came to find that they had found the remains of a old ritual protection that had broken after so long. From what she was told by Snape that rituals like that can't last forever, that it last so long as it did speaks of just how powerfully the caster was. That was another thing, turns out it had been her mum. It seems that the Professor knew her so well years ago that he could tell it was from her, even after all these years.

After a long talk about what it would mean for her, now that she was in her true form. New clothes and sleeping arrangements not with standing. Hari didn't even want to think about what all came with being a girl. Though finding out she was a girl, finally made her realize why she never was interested in girls like all the boys she knew. (never like Cho or any other. didn't date anyone. took Luna to the Tri ball as friends in 4th year.) She had often wonder if then a he was gay. She was relieved to says she wasn't gay.

She had found out that the whole school knew she was in fact a girl. Her things were being moved into the girl's dormitory. She would return there after Pompey let her out of the hospital wing. That wasn't likely for a few days a least, consider the nurse wanted to make sure the transformation had severely harmed Hari. With the Professor leaving to return to the dungeons, she returned to bed to get some sleep. It being midnight as it was.

An hour later, we see Hari tossing around the bed in a nightmare. " No, leave my mum alone you bastard. Mum! MUM! No don't hit her. You've no right. Mummy, please get up. How could you? Why you hurt mummy? I hate you! I wish you weren't my..."

And that it for this chapter. Just what is her nightmare about. And is it just a nightmare or something more sinister going on. And just who was it that was hurting her mum. What does her subconscious mean by 'my' , her what?


	3. Chapter 3

DRAGONVIAN SOULBOUND

I don't own Harry Potter or any references to Dragon Quest VIII.

AU Sirus didn't die in fifth year.

Chapter 3

Last we saw Hari, she was having a nightmare about her mum being hurt. Hurt by who and why?

Morning came, for Hari it wasn't a good one. Since she had awoken from her horrible dream, she had been consolidating everything she knew and the horrible truth that the dream revealed. For dream it wasn't, in truth it was hidden memories finally breaking though a block.

When Hari had returned to her true form, it had broken blocks placed on her as a baby. Who placed blocks on her magic you would ask? Why none other than Albus Percival Brian Wulfric Dumbledoor. It seems that the blocks also had the unexpected side effect to hiding her memories of being a baby.

What could a baby's memory reveal that could be so devastating to Hari? It seemed that without the blocks she had a photographic memory and as a baby was very smart, you could say genius. As such, she could remember just how her dad, James Potter, had treated her mom. She can recall all the times that bastard beat Lily. How he would drag her to their room by her hair. That scum had hurt her mom in more than one way.

She often was held by a crying Lily, apologizing that she couldn't get them away from that monster. Looking back thru the eyes of a sixteen year old, Hari noticed that her mom had some kind of magic bracelet that made it impossible to leave the house or to defend her self against James with magic.

Knowing what I know now I believe she used blood runes to hide and protect me. She would not want me to suffer the same humiliating fate as she had.

Hari remembers the name Lily would call her when James wasn't around, my little Sahara. Hari became her nickname with her mom. Her mom would impart warnings to her that she will be wary of certain people. People like Dumb-as-a-door and his Order of Fried Chicken. This was expounded on with the memory of Albus binding her magic and then placing her of the steps of Durzkban.

With all the memories both new and old, Hari new that she would have to be very careful of Dumbledoor. She didn't want to end up like her mom. Dumb-as-a-whore could not find out that she knew what he did to her or the real life of her mom and James. If he found out she would obliviated and caged.

Sahara needed to plan carefully and find a way to escape Dumbledoor manipulations. Now that she was a girl, she would needed to protect herself from unwanted attentions from males like Ronald Weasley. She shudders in revolt at the thought of him trying anything. Weasel had always been after fame and money. What better way for him than to try and claim the now girl-who-lived. This she wouldn't stand for. If he tried, she'd kill him, period. No male was going to force himself on her if she had anything to say about it.

She would need to get in control of her finances and find who was her magical guardian, most likely was that Dumbledoor was in control of both. Maybe she could use her Slytherin connections to oust Dumbledoor as her guardian and take back control of her vaults. She wouldn't even know that she had more than one vault or that she had a magical guardian if it wasn't for her friends in the snake pit. They had been teaching her what it meant to be Head of a Noble and Ancient House and her rights and responsibilities. Sahara decided then and there as she was sitting in the hospital wing that Dumbledoor and all those who had wronged her and her mom would PAY!

In another part of the castle a meeting is going on. In the headmaster office sits Dumbledoor, Molly Weasley, and Ron Weasley. Plots nefarious in nature are of foot.

Just what is the headmaster planing and will Hari find out in time to prevent it.


	4. Chapter 4

DRAGONVIAN SOULBOUND

I don't own Harry Potter or any references to Dragon Quest VIII.

AU Sirus didn't die in fifth year.

Chapter 4

We last time we left Dumbledoor was plotting.

In the headmaster office sat Albus Dumbledoor, himself. With him were Molly Weasley and her spawn Ronald Weasley. Albus had called them to discuss new events that had happened to Hari Potter. It was only this evening that he found out that Hari had turned into a girl. He didn't know how this happened, but accordingly to Madam Pompey it was permanent.

(Snape and Pompey were the first to find out, seeing as they were there when she changed. They both decided, when the realized that Lily must of use blood runes to hide and protect her daughter, that they would keep how Hari changed a secret from everyone for her safety. They decided that they wouldn't tell Albus, they had seen how manipulative he could be for the greater good. Snape had been manipulated all his adult life by him. While he gets frustrated with Potter, he doesn't think she needs to deal with more stress than she already will. Pompey had decided not to say anything to the old coot, because he had kept her from doing her job. He had made her take a vow not to say anything about Hari Potter's medical records to anyone. At the time he had made it seem for it to protect her from being taken advantage of. This was just before first year. How Pompey loathed that vow she had made with the intent to protect Potter.)

Getting back to the plotting. "I still can't believe that Potter is a girl," was Ron's response. He was thinking that he had just found his ticket to fame and fortune. All he had to do was marry Potter and get her money. Seeing as she has been trained to be Head of a Ancient and Noble House, he could take it and rule their home. It went with out saying that he would get to fuck Potter before they were married. He is her best friend after all and she should show her gratitude for all he has done for her. (sick isn't he)

"It caught me by surprise as well, but this will work into our plans nicely. What with her being a girl. I, as her magical guardian, will be able to give her in marriage to anyone that I see fit. When she was a boy, the law would of protected him from that. Now that she is a girl, her rights have decreased. As long as we get her married before her seventeenth birthday she will have no say in it. This is much easier than plying her with love potions that we would have had to use if she was a boy. We can even spin this to the public as a way to protect her from those that would harm her," Albus explains.

"And of course, what family could possibly be trusted with this task. I believe that my son, Ron, has always been there for Hari. Now it is time for her to be there for him. They will make a good couple. Ron can rule their home and she will be the good little wife that stays home. Like a proper pureblood wife should, deferring to her husband in all things," Molly suggests.

"Exactly. Ron it the perfect husband for Hari. I will start the paperwork needed for the marriage contract. It will need to say that when they are married that the Weasley family will control all the Potter fortune and name. We will need to get her married as soon a possible and get her pregnant with a heir. It is now November. I think a Yule wedding would be perfect. I should have everything in order by then," Albus expounds.

"How are we going to make Hari seem happy to be marrying me. Lately she has been distant. We don't want the public to know that she isn't willing," Ron asks, showing that once and a while he can actually use his brain.

They toss back ideas back and forth for a while, when it hits Dumbledoor. "I know what we will do. We will send her to her relatives for the Christmas holidays. With what they are sure to do to her, she will be grateful to be saved and will marry Ron so she will never have to return to the Durselys."

"That would work, but I wanted to be the first person to have Potter. It not fair," Ron whines. 'Really I should get to fuck first, not some stupid obese muggles. No matter that it will soften her up first.'

"Oh, don't worry Ron. I'm sure we can find a way for you to take her first. With the marriage contract you can claim the right to her before marriage. And if she doesn't comply, well after your done we will just obliviate the memory from her and all is right," Molly tells him. Dumbledoor nodding his head. They continue to scheme of different ways to manipulate Hari Potter.

Will Hari find out in time? Will she be able to stop the contract from coming thru? Will she be able to protect herself from the advances of Ron and the Durselys?


	5. Chapter 5

DRAGONVIAN SOULBOUND

I don't own Harry Potter or any references to Dragon Quest VIII.

AU Sirus didn't die in fifth year.

Chapter 5

We were last hearing out how Dumbledore and the Weaselys were planning to control Hari. Will she find in time to protect herself or not.

We find Hari sitting in the hospital wing planning how to contact Gringotts and find if she can get emancipated or failing that, change who her magical guardian is. She would rather Malfoy Sr. be her guardian than Dumb-as-a-whore.

Getting up she makes her way towards the owlery to send her letters. After sending her letters out, she is returning to Griffindor Tower. As she turns to head for the corridor that hold the portrait of the Fat Lady, she runs into Ron. "Hey mate. I heard how you had turned into a girl. Tough luck that."

"Ron, I really don't want to talk about it. Now if you excuse me I'm going to bed."

"Well, I was thinking that I could help you get comfortable with being a girl." As he was saying this he had maneuvered them into a empty room. "He he." Think about all the things he wanted to do to her. He decides that he isn't going to wait. The contract has been made and is on its way to be legalized. So that means he can to what he wants to. Put up locking and silencing spells. He grinned lecherously as he grabs her wand from her.

"Ron, what do you think your doing?" Hari slowly moves away from him deeper into the room. Normally he wouldn't have been able to get her wand but she was still learning how to adjust to this new body's balance and movement. Without her wand she was able to fight him well when he grab her. "Let me go you bastard!"

"Now, now. That isn't any way to treat your fiance now is it."

"What the hell are you talking about. I would never marry you. Not if you were the last THING in the world. Ugh."

"Oh but you are. You see as the Headmaster is your magical guardian he has all say in who you marry. Why just now he has made a contract for you to marry me. Not only do you have to marry me, but when we do all your money and titles will belong to me. Ha ha." Ron grins evilly at her. "I think I want a sample of what I'm gonna own." He licks his lips as he leers at her.

Hari stares in horror at just what he means registers. "You won't touch me, you slime sucking leech." With that she halls off and kicks him in the balls. "Lets see you get it up now you loathes'm little cockroach."

Ron comes up swing, hitting her in to face. "Now listen here. You are going to do as I say. How I say. When I say. You have no rights. Even if you were to tell anyone they couldn't do anything. You belong to me. With the contract signing over all your rights. I am a Pureblood, while you are just a Half-blood. The law is with me. And there is nothing you can do about it. So bend over and take it like the good little bitch you are." Coming in close, after restraining her magical so she could hit him again. He grabs her shirt, ripping it down. Grinning in triumph. He can't wait to feel her servicing him.

Hari fights to get loose, screaming, "HELP, somebody help me!"

"No one can hear you now. There is no one to help you." Laughing at her, he reaches for her again. Just then Fawkes flames in. With a swoop he grabs onto Hari, pulling magic from Hogwarts herself Hari and him go up in flames. Though the flames color cycles though gold, sapphire, ruby, and ends with emerald. Just what could this mean? When the flames die down Hari and Fawkes are nowhere to be found.

For you see, Fawkes has a secret. Though Dumbledore thinks that he is bonded to the phoenix he isn't. In fact Fawkes is bound to Hogwarts to watch over her and her students. He is only see when things are not what they should be. He made it seem as if he was bound to the Headmaster in order to better protect the students. It has not been easy, nor has he been able to do all he would like. He was bound to Hogwarts until he could be bonded to his true bonder. That time is fast approaching. The time is now.

Just where has Fawkes flame them? And who will Hari meet there?


	6. Chapter 6

DRAGONVIAN SOULBOUND

I don't own Harry Potter or any references to Dragon Quest VIII.

AU Sirus didn't die in fifth year.

Chapter 6

Last time Hari and Fawkes had disappeared in a rainbow of light, after she was attacked by Ronald Weasely.

As the emerald light died down, Hari dropped from a high place. "Ahhh!"

Just before falling to the floor she is caught by a man. Emerald eyes look into deep purple eyes with silver stars like specks. Just then Hari hears Fawkes in her mind, 'Fear not this man. He will protect you. You are safe from the headmaster and his manipulations here. I will return when I have rested. Traveling so far in time has taken much magic and energy. Stay safe hatchling.' With that he flamed out of the room.

Hari calls out, "Wait Fawkes, where are we. Who is he. And WHAT DO YOU MEAN THRU TIME! FAWKES!"

The clearing of a throat makes her realize that she is in the arms of a strange man. Granted one that Fawkes vouches for. Looking into his eyes, time seems to stop. She is drawn to this man. She has never really been attracted to anyone before. As though she were ice. Looking at this man, it is as if lava is flowing over the ice melting it as it was never there. "Who are you?"

Change POV

It was just another summer day. Making potions and setting up for the little wizardlings and witchlings come back in the fall to learn the art of magic. If it wasn't apparent, this was Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. He was the professor of potions, mind magic, and the dark arts. He was just entering the Great Hall, when a flash of emerald light appeared above him. Out of this fell a young maiden. He caught her before she fell and hurt her self. She had the most beautiful emerald eyes he had ever seen, they shown like jewels. Before he could check to see if she was hurt anywhere, he caught sight of a phoenix just as it flamed out. That this maiden knew the phoenix became apparent when she yelled for it to stay. Her words bring more questions than answers. What had she meant when she said "thru time". Looking at her, I get her attention so that she can answers some of my questions. Questions that fly out of my mind when we lock our eyes together. Time has stop, it is she. The one I have looked for since have turned from hatchling to warrior. My heart cries out for her. My mind reaching out to connect we two together. My body fills with a passion to claim her for my own. My soul yearns to be merge with that of its other half. For she is my soulbound. After centuries of loneliness I have finally found her. And now that she is here, will never let go again. I am startled from my musings when she asks, "Who are you?"

"My fair maiden, I am Salazar Slytherin. And you, little one, are my soulbound mate." I smirk at her face as she looks shocked and in awe.

WOW! How will Hari react to Salazar's declaration. And what does it mean that she is his soulbound mate?


	7. Chapter 7

DRAGONVIAN SOULBOUND

I don't own Harry Potter or any references to Dragon Quest VIII.

AU Sirus didn't die in fifth year.

Chapter 7

Last time Hari was shocked to not only find herself in the past, but in the arms of The Salazar Slytherin. To top that off, here he says that she is his soulbound mate. What is a soulbound mate any way? This information and the wounds she bears from fighting Weasely, take there toll and she faints in the ancient founders arms.

Change Pov

Sal looks down at the young maiden in his arms, after she faints. He notices that she is hurt and the state of her apparel suggests that she was attacked. It would seem as if the attacker intended to violate her. By her still having a virginal scent and the blood of her assailant under her fingernails, he could hazard a good guess that she fought back before being transported here by the phoenix. Further examination would have to wait for later. Right now she needed to be healed. A male's mate's health and happiness would always take priority to the needs and wants of her mate. With that he stocked off towards the hospital wing with his mate in his arms. As he swept into the room, a pulp blonde witch in yellow and black robes came over to him.

"Sal, who is this? What happened to her? Here lay her on that bed there and let me see to her wounds."

Salazar laid his mate on the bed with gentle tender, briefly brushing the hair from her eyes. His eyes bespoke a soft expression. This seemed to astonish the witch before him. "Thank you for looking to her wounds Helga. I know not who attacked her, but whoever he is, he tried to violate her. Fortunately he did not succeed. From what I can tell she fought him off, before being brought here by a phoenix. I do not know by what name she is known, though I do know something astonishing. She is my mate, the one I have waited lifetimes for. The malignant pustule who has dared to lay hand to her will feel the wrath of a Dragonvian male protecting his soulbound mate. He will suffer as no man before him has suffered. And then he and all who would harm her will DIE!"

Helga could only gap, as she set to healing the maiden, at all Salazar had told her. That he had finally found his better half, in other words his wife, was simple beyond words. Though the condition he found her in left much to be desired. That he was raging at the unknown assailant, this thing, was understandable. That someone would try to harm such a innocent soul was beyond her. She knew that when Salazar found this thing that it would wish it had never been born. That he could be cruel, to those that betrayed or hurt him and his own, was well documented. That she and the others, her husband Godric and Rowena, would help went with out saying. After finishing healing and giving Sal's mate potions to help restore her body, not only from the wounds she had recently received, but long standing malnutrition that dated back years. Looking at Sal "She is going to be alright. Though she will need to keep taking nutritional potions to help with her malnutrition. I will need a cream made to remove old scars she seems to have all over her form. I will leave that to you, seeing as you are the foremost potion's master of the age."

"Thank you, El. I will get right on it. As you have said she will be fine with a little rest, I will take her to my chambers. Until I have bound her to me, it would be dangerous for any male to come near her. Especially after she has been assaulted. I would find it hard not to rend said male limb from limb."

"Yes, I can see that Sal. Knowing what little I do about your species, I would have to agree with you. Take her with you. Just remember to floo me if she takes a turn for the worst. Not that I forsee that happening. Oh, and Salazar."

"Yes."

"Congratulations on finding your soulbound mate."

"Your thanks are received, Helga. You may tell Ric and Ro the news. Just make sure that Godric knows not to come near my chambers until I have regained control of my instinctive protective possessiveness. Knowing him he would come down without a thought to his brain, not that he ever had one, a brain that is. And then I would be liable to attack him as an encroaching male near my female."

"You are right. Ric tends to rush into things recklessly."

"Well your the one who married him. I think we should call his reckless and stupid behavior Gryffindor Stupidity."

"Sal that is not a nice thing to say, true but not nice. And as for marrying him, well you can't help who you fall in love with."

After then spared a few more words, Sal took his mate down into the dungeons were his person chambers resided. When inside, he lay her on his opulent king sized bed be-decked in silver and green. The first thing he did was gentle cleanse her body and put her in one of his night shirts, being careful of her modesty. While she is his mate-to-be, it would be wrong to take advantage of her. After getting her settle, he goes into his personal lab to begin brewing the scar cream he invented. It was simple for him to make and was ready within a few hours. His maiden had remained asleep all this time. She remain so for a number of reasons: her wounds and fight had worn her out, her magical core seemed to be low and was adjusting, and finally with all the potions administered and healing spells done to her would send her into a healing sleep to help her recover. He didn't expect her to wake until the morrow. Looking at her now he could only thank fate for sending her. He could sense that she was pure of heart and soul, though she was wound by betrayal. He would heal her wounded psyche with tender love and care. He could see that she had an amazing spirit filled with fyre. On a more physical aspect, she was simply stunning. 5'4' with lush curves. Hair of ebony with streaks of scarlet. Eyes of emerald showed out of a classical face. Lips of ruby, just begging to be kissed. Looking at her body ignited a passion in Salazar he had never encountered before. He was normally of cool persuasion, considering what he was that was normal. His species did not feel imitate about any save their mate. The fact of the matter was that he could not have sexual relations with any but his mate, as is the way of the Dragonvian male. This passion he felt now was beyond all his comprehension. It was as if he was of fire and the only way to quench his thirst was to devour her till she screamed his name to the heavens delight. He needed to get a handle on himself fast. He did not want to scare his little mate with his ardor. That she would be skittish after what had happened to her was a given, no need to increase that by his uncontrolled passion for her. That seemed to do the thing, not that he wanted her any less, but the thought that he might frighten her put a leash on his raging emotions. With his passions under control his mind went to the business of working out just what he would do to the trash that thought he could hurt HIS mate. The scent of the perpetrator was forever engraved in his mind. He would not rest until he found this person and mad him pay. While planning how he might go about find him, he wonder just where she came from. From her words spoken to the phoenix, he gathered that she was not from this time. While it was a ancient lore of his people, he had heard that a phoenix had the ability to traverse time, though it took a lot of magic from the phoenix and to a lesser extent any passengers they took with them. It was said that they would not cross time unless in dire need or when called for them to send someone somewhere to meet their destiny.

Just what kind of fate had destiny in store for him and his little mate? Will she be receptive of him? Just what was her name and from whence did she come?


	8. Chapter 8

DRAGONVIAN SOULBOUND

I don't own Harry Potter or any references to Dragon Quest VIII.

AU Sirus didn't die in fifth year.

Chapter 8

Hari awoke disoriented, her wounds tended to and healed, in a strange bed. The room was opulent but understated. The decor was many shades of deep greens and blues with tasteful touches of silver. Sitting to her left apparently asleep was man who had caught her when she arrived here. Thinking of her arrival made her remember two important facts. Fact one, she was a thousand years in the past with no knowledge on how she would get back. Fact two, the man that had caught her and seemly had her wounds tended to was the infamous Salazar Slytherin. He was suppose to be the most evil man in the last thousand years, but Hari just could see it. She had not told anyone that she had recently learn to read auras, and his aura wasn't evil. It was dark but that didn't mean evil as she had recently found out.

She wouldn't make any rash opinions on him based on rumors or who his descendant was. Though her opinion of Voldermort had change quite a made her think about the many new things she had recently learned. The fact of the matter was she had learn that the extremes that he was said to have orchestrated was propaganda by Albus Dumbledor. While he did indeed hate muggles, who could blame him considering how they treated him in the orphanage, he did not hate muggleborns. She had found out that Dumbledor had stopped him from trying to change the wizarding world for the better when he was younger. This had pushed him to a darker path to try to rest control of magical Britain from Dumbledor. Her contacts had shown that a lot of rumored Death Eater activity was in fact lies and in some cases the light side, lead by the headmaster, actually caused the deeds. She had ferreted out this detail herself when carefully breaking into the headmaster's office when he was gone. The fact was all pervious headmasters' paintings hated what he was doing, so were willing to help her find out a lot of his dirty little secrets. She had actually just sent a letter though a certain ferret just that afternoon before her glamour had come off. The letter was to be given to his father to be given to Voldermort. In it she had stated the things she had found out about the misdeeds of Dumbledor. She wanted to call a truce. Well actually at the time it was a he. Hari ask for a more in-depth explanation for want Tom wanted to achieve with this war. She knew that in war blood would be split by both sides, but that didn't mean she wanted to side with someone who took joy in killing. She had not received an answer before her transformation. And now that she was in the past it would have to wait awhile. She was with holding for siding with either side until she knew which one was better for a fair and peaceful wizarding world.

Just as she was finishing her musings Salazar turned to her with an expression on his face that she had never seen directed at her before. It made her all warm and tingly inside. Some how, by just looking at him, she knew that she was safe with him. She couldn't remember a time when she felt so comfortable in the presence of anyone. Considering what Weasely had just tried to do, this was astonishing and totally unexpected. Looking at him now made her blush and look down shyly. She wasn't use to these feelings he was invoking, not that they were bad. He was really tall, standing at 6'5'. He was built like a well trained martial artist. (Think Dean Cain as Superman) He was muscular but not to much. He had eyes of deep purple with silver specks around the border of the purple. His hair was a deep dark chocolate going black. He was the perfect blend of aristocratic elegance meets rugged good looks, perfect.

Salazar had been awake for a while just watching her seeming staring of into space, obviously thinking about something. He turned to meet her gaze as she came back to herself. He couldn't help the look he was giving her. Though he had just met her, she was his everything. It showed in the loving look in his gaze as he met her eyes. He chuckled warmly when she blushed a pretty rose and shyly looked down. "My lady, how are you feeling on this morn."

"Much better thank you," she replied.

"May I enquire as to your name, my little maiden," asked Sal.

"Oh! Forgive me, how rude of me," she said as she looked into his eyes once more."My name is Sahara Potter. But please just call me Sahara or Hari. I dislike being called Potter." She didn't know why she told him about not liking to be refereed to as Potter, but it just seemed to come out. Once she started she just didn't seem to be able to stop, and out came all her life. Where and when she was from and how she ended up here. She told how the headmaster in her time had been manipulating events in the future. How the wizarding world was on the brink of collapse. How it was fill with corruption. Her time spent in Durzkaban and all the abuse she received there. All the things that had happened to her in school. What her mother went endured and how she had use magic to hide her true form and protect her from being violated. Dumbledor's plotting to marry her off to Ronald Weasely and gain control of her inheritance. How Ron had attacked her when she was still recovering from her transformation and have all the blocks, that Dumbledor put on her, broken. How she was fighting him when Fawkes appeared and flamed them back in time. How she didn't know how she was going to get back to her time.

He reassured her that her phoenix would be able to return her back to her time, though it would be many months before it would have the magic to do so. He did inform her that when she went back to her time he would be going to. He needed to tell about him and their bond before that could happen. To that end he asked what history said about him, so he could correct any mistakes that were there.

She told him how the wizarding world saw him as evil. How Gryffindor and you fought and you were force to leave the school. She told him about his descendant Tom Maravolo Riddle Jr. and the war that he was waging. She told him she didn't know if he was evil or just dark. The things she had learned made her lean towards dark, maybe desperate not evil. She told him that when the blocks broke she remembers her mother wasn't killed by Riddle but Dumbledor. He seems to have come to take my mother and me away from James Potter. He did kill Potter. He was trying to persuade my mom when Dumbledor appeared and AK'd my mother. When Riddle sent the Avada Kedavra at the headmaster, Dumbledor reflected it with a mirror at me. Some how when it struck me it rebounded and hit Riddle, ripping his spirit from his body. It was then that he bound my power and memories, then sent me to live with my abusive relatives.

This shock Salazar a great deal. "I hope you don't think I am evil, my little Hari," he said.

"No, no. I know you aren't evil. I have also learn not to take anything the wizarding world has to say a truth without much investigation. Hell, they can't seem to decide if I'm their foretold hero or the next Dark Lord," Hari replies.

"Good, because I can safely say that they are full of dragon dung." Sal then went on to tell her that this Riddle must be a descendant of Solan Slytherin, his adopt son.

"How do you know that it is your adopt son and not one of your blood," she asks?

He tells that he has fathered no children in this time. She asks how he can be sure that someone he was intimate with didn't tell him that she was with child.

"That isn't a problem. I have never been with anyone. You see Hari, I am not exactly human. I am Dragonvian. What that means is that I am a kind hybrid between a dragon and human," he said. He goes on to tell her that he can change into a dragon or just wings, fangs and claws of a dragon. He shows her his pointed ears and fangs that is his normal form. He tells her about his longevity and that he is around five hundred years old. He explains that his people can't be with anyone but their mate. "I have looked for my mate for hundreds of years, but she was nowhere to be found," he looks at her, "Until now, until you. You Sahara are my soulbound mate." Meeting her gaze as her expressive eyes grow bigger and bigger.

"I'm youuur whattt?" And then she faints.

She seems to be doing that a lot. And that it for the chapter. Find out what happens next time on Dragonvian Soulbound.


End file.
